


Man with the Silver Tongue

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Silver's lucky that his mouth is good for something other than spinning stories.





	

"What do you want?"

Flint spoke without so much as glancing up from the numerous maps and papers that covered the desk in an organized mess. If such a thing were ever possible. Silver simply shrugged and perused closer to the table. It was large and ornately decorated; fitting for the Spaniards that had owned this vessel before them.

"Thought we might pick up where we left off," he answered simply, his tone feigning innocence. Yet when Flint finally did look up he saw the playful flicker in those bright blue eyes. 

The sound of Flint clearing his throat let him know that he now had his undivided attention. "What did you have in mind?" His voice was low, rough. Piercing green eyes gazed up at him, hunger in their depths though the rest of his face wore its usual mask. One of feigned disinterest.

Again, Silver shrugged as he drew closer still. Fingers trailed over the deep oak of the table as he maneuvered around it. Once he was standing in front of Flint he dropped to his knees. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he sat back on his heels, eyebrows raised in suggestion. While they had experienced a few trysts before this evening he was still weary of his footing. He didn't dare touch the man without his consent. Not when during their first encounter he had chanced a kiss and ended up with a blade pressing to his throat.

Flint's gaze was hard. Yet after a moment he heard the thunk of boots against the floor as he spread his legs. His hands went up to undo his belt. Silver's smirk widened and he moved closer to help the man with his trousers. He didnt waste any time before taking the man's length into his hand. He was already partially hard from the mere suggestion of his mouth on him. Silver gave his member a slow, purposeful stroke. Getting a feel for the length of it, the girth; the weight of it in his hand. He hadn't gotten a good look before and he certainly wasn't disappointed now.

Silver let his other hand wander up Flint's thigh as he stroked the man to hardness. He took his time, experimenting to see what the man responded to best. When the Captain's mouth fell open and he heard his breath hitch, he knew he had found it. Twisted strokes up the shaft with a gentle squeeze at the head. The man continued his movements, his eyes trained on his expression. He wasn't too shocked by Flint's resolve to remain silent. But based on the way his lips were parted and his eyes had fallen shut, he was rather enjoying his administrations.

Leaning forward Silver dragged his tongue along the length, eliciting a hiss from the man above him. He lapped up the precome that had begun to collect and reveled in the taste of it. His own eyelids grew heavy as he became more daring. His tongue swirled around the swollen head before taking that cock into his mouth and sucking gently. He felt Flint's cock twitch against his tongue, his thigh muscles quivering beneath his fingertips. 

Just then there was a heavy knock on the door. Silver immediately withdrew and they both froze in place. Almost immediately that stillness gave way to scrambling. When Billy entered not moments later, Silver was neatly tucked under the desk with Flint sitting behind it, pulled close and breeches back in place. Silver couldn't make out what they were discussing. He was too preoccupied with the sound of his heart beating in his ears. 

However, as the minutes dragged on that adrenaline gave way to boredom. And then to an idea. Silently Silver scooted forward, his hands moving back up over Flint's thighs. He stroked the strong muscles over the tight leather of his pants. Then came that boot square against his chest as Flint effectively pushed him off. An exasperated huff left Silver's lips and he rolled his eyes. However, he was far from giving up. As this was Billy after all, he wasn't too overly concerned. The man must be so accustomed to the scandal that constantly revolved around his Captain, he doubted he would be too overly shocked.

And so when Flint removed that boot from his sternum he moved forward once more. Quicker this time, he latched his mouth onto the front of Flint's trousers and mouthed the bulge that persisted despite their interruption. He felt every muscle grow rigid from his sudden advance. He dragged his tongue against the leather, pressing hard with that muscle until he felt Flint's trapped length twitch. Silver was still paying little attention to what was being said as his fingers worked at the Captain's pants once more. However, he was certain he heard Flint's tone waver. 

Flint's cock had surely waned due to the lengthy interruption, but after his mouthing it had come back with new fervor. He took in the sight of it now. Glistening anew and stiff with need. Silver remained careful and quiet as he took the man into his mouth once more. He sucked slowly, listening intently to the muffled words above him. Waiting for a hitch in his breath, another tremor in his tone. Silver's tongue ran along the length before he withdrew slightly to blow against the wet tip. A loud thump could be heard directly above him. From Flint's fist, no doubt. A smirk pulled at Silver's lips and he went back to his administrations. That tongue licked and sucked all that could fit into his mouth while a hand stroked and twisted at the base.

Before long the voices gave way to silence and he heard the heavy door shut. Not a moment later that hand came reaching under the desk to grab his hair. Flint's fingers threaded through the tresses before tightening his grip and pulling him closer. Silver's surprise gave way to amusement and he allowed the man to guide him. Relaxing his throat as Flint pushed himself deeper. The man bucked his hips once, twice, thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth before releasing with a low groan. Silver's eyes snapped shut as that hot liquid moved down his throat in quick pulses, the man drinking deeply from him.

Silver gasped when Flint suddenly withdrew. The heavy chair scraped against the wood as he pushed back from the desk with a string of curses. Silver coughed, catching his breath as he moved out from beneath the table. He moved to wipe away a stray drop of come as he watched Flint glare at him with a bewildered expression.

"You _little shit_ ," the man seethed. Only Flint could look so enraged immediately after getting sucked off. His face was flushed, and though his eyes were half lidded his gaze was piercing.

Silver shrugged and sidestepped the familiar insult with his own question. "What did Billy want?"

"Can't say. I couldn't exactly pay attention with your mouth on my cock, now could I?"

Silver smiled. However, he also raised his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down. Even with your face flushed and damp with sweat, he would sooner suspect it due to a fresh corpse hidden beneath that desk.

"Don't tempt me." Flint glared down at the man for a moment before his gaze moved lower to the swell in Silver's pants from his own lust. The Captain stepped forward and nudged the tip of his boot against the bulge. Silver's breath hitched in his throat as he lightly pushed against his trapped cock. "I should throw you out," he threatened.

"But..?" Silver asked, drawing out the word with eyebrows raised.

A heavy huff left Flint's chest as he rolled his eyes. He jerked his head over to his cot. "Quickly now. Before I change my mind... You're lucky that mouth of yours is good for something other than spinning stories."

Silver only smirked..


End file.
